European Patent No EP 2 039 449 A1, describes a handheld machine tool developed as a rotary blow screwdriver, which has a tool holding fixture provided with a multi-faced inner receptacle and a multi-faced outer receptacle, the multi-faced inner receptacle being able to be connected to a tool insert having an outer multi-faced coupling, such as a screwdriver bit, and the multi-faced outer receptacle being able to be connected to a tool insert having an inner multi-faced coupling, such as a socket wrench. To fix a screwdriver bit in the multi-faced inner receptacle, a locking device is provided in which a locking sleeve, using an associated compression spring, is prestressed in an axial direction facing away from the screwdriver bit and, for unlocking as well as for taking out the screwdriver bit, has to be pushed against the force of this spring axially in the direction of the screwdriver bit, from a locking position into an unlocking position.
This may have a disadvantage that handling the handheld machine tool is cumbersome and difficult, since the locking sleeve in the axial direction has only a comparatively short length and a comparatively low diameter, and is thus difficult to grasp and hold during a displacement from the locking position to the unlocking position. This leads to a forfeiture of convenience in the use of such handheld machine tools.